


Feelings of Autumn

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

The pale sunrise was lighting the reds, ambers, and dark browns of the falling leaves in the forest of Mirkwood, the small yet cold chill could be felt at the bottom of your legs and the tip of your head and the morning river of fog surrounded the tunks of the very old trees this meant only one thing for the Autumn had started to arrive, standing at the window Thranduil had a small and fond smile on his lips looking out at the changing of his beloved forest and was already planning this years autumn party when a small injured looking creature in the forest took his attention he left the window and rode out to find whatever it was he saw on that pale morning.  
….

Rolling over you felt the chill in the air, pulling the thin cover higher for more warmth you cursed the elves for not feeling the cold grumbling to yourself, you sat up and looked at how the sun rays made patterns on your chamber wall, climbing down from the bed you bare feet padded along the stone floor towards the wardrobe, pushing all the gowns to the side you saw your favourite clothes pulling them on you collected your boots and left your chamber to go to the throne room for breakfast. 

Walking towards some elven maidens who were dressed in their gowns and styled hair you heard tuts and saw the shaking of their heads at the way you had dressed yourself and how you had left your hair to flow freely down your back with small knots and tangles still in there from not brushing it before you left your chambers sending a sarcastic smile their way you stood to the side and let them pass hearing the elvish word for “humans” rolling your eyes after they had passed your continued to the throne room. 

….

Reading through the latest notes Thranduil raised his eyes to the approaching footsteps, knowing who they belonged to he waited to see if today was the day you had chosen to wear at least one of the gowns he had gifted you watching the door open and you stepping in he shook his head trying to hid the smile at the thick green shirt and long brown trousers you were wearing "you’re late (y/n)“ he spoke while returning to the notes as you made your way to the table "well I had to stand aside to let the barbies heading to prom pass” you responded sarcastically while pulling the chair out from under the table, raising an eyebrow at you he watched as you started to fill up your plate before the server had a chance to “(y/n), these barbies who you refer to are meant to become your friends, would it kill you just to wear one of the gowns? Just once? The Autumn ball is coming up” “I’m very aware of that your majesty, but I am not an elf, I’m human” “(y/n), I know that but you live here in Mirkwood, after all, I did save you as a child and….” “Yes and you don’t let me forget it, would it kill you to warm this place up a bit?” Staring at the king’s annoyed face for being cut off you watched as he stood from his chair “you are completely impossible (y/n), you say you’re an adult in your breed but you still act like a child” Thranduil said in an annoyed tone “Breed!?” Standing from your own chair you glad at the King before turning and storming out of the room, leaving Thranduil standing there regretting his words turning to the only other person in the room he raised his hand towards the door watching as the server shrugged his shoulders “is there anything you would like me to get for you, your majesty?” Shaking his head Thranduil let out a small sigh “no, leave me” he spoke as the server bowed and left the room. 

Sitting at the side of the lake you were looking at the reflection of the red and golden leaves of the trees on the still lake, feeling the chill in the air you picked up a rock and threw it in the water “what did the water ever do to you?” Turning to the voice you watched as Legolas sat next down next to you while handing you, your cloak smiling at the prince while wrapping yourself up you let out a huff “I hate this damn season, its too cold to do anything, I’m freezing all the time and wearing the dresses your father gifted to me won’t help” “why not?” “Elves don’t feel the cold do they, Legolas?” “No we don’t feel the cold, but I’m guessing humans feel it?” Pulling you cloak closer your body let out a little shudder “we sure do and it makes me miserable, I’m grateful for my life here but when autumn and winter come I’ll be so cold, they are the most beautiful seasons, but I need to fell the warmth." 

Looking at you and Legolas from the window Thranduil heard your conversation and started to think of ways he could make you more comfortable here in his kingdom, he had grown very fond of you and your sarcastic nature and if he was being truthful with himself, he was slowly falling in love with you.


	2. Feelings of Autumn part 2

Walking to your chambers Thranduil was walking towards you, still angry with him for his comments earlier in the day you glared at him as you passed him holding your head up high you flicked your hair off your right shoulder as you continue to your chambers missing the smile on Thranduil's face at you stubborn nature, knowing that you would come around as soon as you saw his gift for you. 

Entering your chamber your eyes saw the box with a bow on top on your bed, curiously you walked over to it and picked it up feeling the weight of it you were confused at what could be in there, pulling the bow off the box you opened it removing the note from the top you read it "I hope this brings you warmth" recognised the writing belonging to Thranduil, placing the note in between your teeth you pulled the first items out of the box smiling to yourself you ran your hand along the fur blanket that was big enough for your bed, placing the box on the floor you throw the blanket on the bed and removed the note to place it on the table, picking the box back up you pulled another item out of it giggling to yourself, you held the fluffy socks as you pulled the last item out of the box making you squealed with excitement. 

....

Sitting in his personal chamber Thranduil was reading the latest notes from the past week's meetings, looking up at the door after hearing a knock he called out "Enter" watching your head pop out from the side of the door he raised an eyebrow, "are you coming all the way in? Or has your body been taken from you (y/n)?" He asked watching the smile creeping on your face as you twirled into the room wearing your new fluffy socks and the fur jumper he had gifted to you, after you had stopped you stood there and held your arms out at the side "I take it you like them (y/n)?" "Oh I really do, Thank you, and I am sorry for this morning your majesty" frowning at the title Thranduil stood and made his way over to you "you don't have to call me your majesty (y/n), not when its just you and me" stopping in front of you he could see how your deep (y/e/c) eyes sparkle and without warning you threw your arms around him and bought him into a tight cuddle "thank you anyway" he heard you whisper as he returned the hug, feeling his heart beat a little faster.  
Breaking the hug he looked down at you and could see the blush slowly making its way onto your cheeks feeling his own smile creeping onto his face, Thranduil studied your face and found out he loved it when you tried to hid your embarrassment and shyness like you were trying to do now, he loved how you would lick your bottom lip before bitting it a little and if he was being honest with himself it was turning him on, reaching out his hand he placed it under your chin and bought your face up so he could look deeply into your eyes, once you had locked eyes he removed his hand from your chin and tucked some of your hair behind your eyes, making the blush on your face turn more red, not being able to control himself anymore he lifted you up and pushed you against the wall and locked his lips with your own as you locked your legs around his back.


	3. Feelings of Autumn part 3

Breaking apart for air Thranduil lowered you to the ground after you had unlocked your legs, stepping back from you he looked over your shocked by red face "(y/n), I'm sorry if I have overstepped...." Cutting him of you started to say "Thranduil, it's...." "My lord, a letter has just come for you" both of you jumped at the messenger voice who had entered the room turning towards the door you both watched him walk up to the king and hand him the letter, turning it over to see who the sender was he looked back up to see only him and the messenger was in the room, letting out a sigh Thranduil told him to leave him so he could open the letter, "you always have the perfect timing, Lord Elrond" he muttered as he sat down at the desk and started to read. 

After the messenger had entered the room, you ran out feeling embarrassed, you had only gone there to say sorry and thank you and you had ended up kissing the king, muttering to yourself as your cheeks burned on the return to your chambers you kept thinking about the kiss, you would be lying to yourself if you said you didn't enjoy it and your feelings towards the king had been growing for some time now, but you knew you couldn't have him, he was a king and an elf, you were just some weird human who lived among them after he had found you as a child, hearing giggling you looked up and saw some of the elven maidens whispering and pointing at you, dropping your head again you storming past them and hurried to your chambers, entering your chambers you moved to the bed and threw yourself under the blanket hoping the ground you swallow you up.   
....

Hearing a knock on your door you opened your eyes and lifted your head up watching as Legolas walked in, (y/n) I have been looking for you, you missed dinner is everything alright?" Rubbing your eyes you nodded "I must have fallen asleep" pulling yourself up to a sitting position you let out a little yawn, seeing Legolas smile "what?" You asked "nothing, humans are strange" "well so are elves" you muttered, "come on get up (y/n), we will go get you some food."  
The nobles were still arguing over the news from Lord Elrond of the marriage between his daughter and a human, most of them were happy for them, somewhere annoyed that there would not be a chance of them getting the honour of her hand, standing up Thranduil ended the meeting and dismissed them from the halls, watching them leave his pale blue eyes caught sight of you and his son walking in the hall. 

Following Legolas you made your way to the kitchen sharing jokes and acting like children, watching the nobles leave the great hall still muttering to themselves you pulled a mocking face that made Legolas laugh, turning towards the kitchen you both missed the shaking heads from the nobles as they started to talk about you and Legolas's relationship growing, talk that reached Thranduil's ears, and made him question the kiss you had shared that afternoon.


	4. Feelings of Autumn part 4

Hearing a knock on your door you went and opened it seeing one of the guards "yes?" "King Thranduil requests your presence in the throne room immediately" stepping out of your chamber you closed the door "right, what is this about?" You asked the guard as you both started to walk "I was only told to come and get you" was the guards response, trying to think what it was about you turned the corner that led to the throne room and saw Legolas with another guard walking towards the throne room as well, sending Legolas a look of "what is going on?" Getting an "I don't know" look back, as you both got to the throne room door.

Legolas and you made your way inside and towards the throne, "Father, what is going on?" Legolas asked as you both stopped below the throne "maybe I should be asking the same or offering my congratulations?" Thranduil said back in an angry tone that made both you and Legolas nervous "congratulations? On what Father?" "Don't treat me like a fool son, your relationship with (y/n), how long has it gone on for?" Letting out a laugh you felt the kings eyes burning into you, "I'm sorry my lord, but there is nothing going on between me and Legolas, his my best friend here" you said as you watched the anger slow drain from the kings face and you could feel the room relaxing as Legolas spoke up "(Y/n) is right Father, there is no relationship between us apart from friends, what made you think any different?" "It does not matter now, Legolas you are free to go but (y/n) you must stay I need to have a word with you" Thranduil spoke as he watched Legolas bow and make his way out of the room. 

Thranduil made his way down from the throne once Legolas was out of the room and came to stand in front of you "Tell me (y/n), are you just friends with my son?" "My lo.... Thranduil, Legolas is my best friend here apart from you, there is nothing going on between us!" "Hmm so why does it reach my ears that there is something there?" "Because we are always seen together, and people like to make stuff up to benefit themselves" watching the king walking back and forth while thinking on your words you started to think you knew why you were here, taken the chance of being right you had to ask "Thranduil, your jealous that there could have been something between me and your son? That I could.... love him?" Watching Thranduil freeze you know you had asked the right question, seeing him slowly turn and look at you with the face of a scared child you heard his low voice ask "do you love him?" Nodding you added "of course I love Legolas" watching Thranduil close his eyes and turn away from you, you moved forward and grabbed his arm "but not in that way, my heart belongs to another, it belongs to you" seeing his face light up you felt his arm wrap around your back as he lifted you from the ground "what are you doing Thranduil?" You squealed out "showing you what a jealous elf can do"Thranduil spoke as he slapped your backside and left the throne room towards his chamber as you giggled on his shoulder.


	5. Feelings of Autumn part 5

Feeling yourself waking up you pulled the covers closer for the warmth, as you wanted to stay in this warm little bubble breathing in, the smell of a fruity wine and pine trees hit your nostrils making you remember exactly where you were, opening your eyes you saw you were indeed not in your bedchamber but the kings, rolling over you came face to face with the sleeping king "the only time he is quiet" you thought to yourself as you slowly tried to sit up in the bed and not wake him, you never know how jealous he could be but the jealous side of him made your heart race thinking on the events of the night with your clothes left all over the floor, swinging your legs over the bed your back was now facing him as you searched for your underwear, "where are they?" You huffed out "looking for these?" Thranduil's husky voice hit your ears and made you shiver turning slowly you saw the king swing your underwear on his finger with a smirk, letting your eyes roam over his naked body you returned the smirk with your own as you stood up and let the covers fall off your body and watched as Thranduil body betrayed his thoughts, walking around the bed you stood in front of him and took your underwear, "yes I was looking for them, thank you" turning you were about to collect the rest of your belongers when you felt his strong arms on you turning you and locking his lips with yours, while slowly pushing you back towards the bed. 

Lifting your head up towards the door Thranduil placed his finger over your mouth and whispered "stay here" watching him wrap himself up in his silver robe he walked towards the door, hearing angry voices you stood from the bed you collected your clothes and got dressed, tieing your shoes you jumped at the sound of the door slamming looking up you watched as Thranduil stormed in the room "idiots" he huffed as he laid on the bed next to you "My lord?" "The ball I had planned is coming up, and I forgot about it" "what ball?" Thranduil closed his eyes and let out a sigh standing up you turned back to the king "fine keep your secrets" leaving the kings room you looked back to see he was sleeping again, softly you closed the door.  
....

Watching Mirkwood come alive you were in wonder you had never seen it like this, everyone had their jobs, flowers were being bought in and string lights were being hanged in the halls, the chiefs were making the menu for the mysterious ball, wines were being bought in from other kingdoms, the only downside to this ball was you hadn't had a moment alone with Thranduil for a week but when you passed each other in the halls he seem distant from you, he didn't even smile at you anymore, and you didn't know what you had done and you still didn't know anything about this ball, steeping to the side as three elves passed with barrels of wine you turned and came face to face with one of the nobles "ah there you are (y/n), we have been looking for you" "for me my lord? Why?" "The seamstress needs you to fit you into your dress come along now" "but I'm not an elf" "you live in Mirkwood, and you are going to the ball" the noble spoke while locking his arm with yours as he dragged you along the halls, passing Legolas, you shot him a pleading help look with your face but only getting a smirk in return making you huff, "no need to be in a mood (y/n), this is an order by the king, you are to have a dress made and you're one of the guests" "King Thranduil has invited me?" You asked as you both stopped in front of the seamstress door and the noble knocked on the door "yes he has, he is fond of you, but that might change soon" opening your mouth to ask what the noble meant the door opened and the seamstress stepped out "finally, come along dear, we have a lot of work to do" being pushed into the room you watched the noble bow and disappear down the hall. 

....

Hour after hour you had gone through fabrics, cut styles and if you were wearing your hair up or down, finally choosing a pale yellow off-shoulder mermaid style dress, "so what is this ball about?" You asked the seamstress, raising her eyes to you after pinning the bottom in place she softly smiled, "the noble families of the other kingdoms are coming here to celebrate" "celebrate what?" "The king has found his new bride, its his engagement party" "has he asked her yet" You asked feeling stupid "No he will be asking her at the ball, he has chosen to stay away from all females until his bride is announced to the world" Shaking your head you started to understand why Thranduil had been ignoring you, and why the noble had said those things to you, watching the seamstress stand up, "go take that off and when you come back, I'll explain everything" she said as you nodded and went to take the dress off, coming back into the room you sat down with her to hear everything about the ball.


	6. Feelings of Autumn part 6

Standing at the back of the line you were waiting to get your hair and makeup done for the ball later on that evening, watching all the fancy styles getting done on the elleths made you just want to leave your hair down, and not have any makeup on, you were never one to fuss over hairstyles, the way you looked or clothing, finally it was your turn in the chair, sitting down you looked into the mirror scanning the reflections of the last elleth face being finished, letting out a little sigh, looking up at the stylest she smiled sweetly at you and asked "so what can I do for you?" Opening your mouth to answer you shut it again because you didn't really know what you wanted until you smiled and turned to the stylest. 

Standing in front of the mirror Thranduil did the final checks of his outfit for the ball, standing in his favourtie silver robe and boots he turned from the mirror and made his way to the lock cabinet, removing the key from around his neck he unlocked it and pulled the box from the top shelve out, placing it on the table hearing a knock on the door "enter" he called out and watched Legolas walk in almost wearing the same outfit but in grey "it's time for the.... what's in the box?" "Something for my new bride, but only if you approve son" twisting his face in confusion Legolas looked from his fathers face to the box and back again, see how confused his son was Thranduil opened the box and took out his late wife's crown, smiling at it Legolas looked at his father "she must be very special to you, to get that" "she is special, and I haven't felt like this in a long time" Thranduil spoke as he placed it onto the cushion and handed it to Legolas "lets go."

Watching the ballroom fill up with the families of the noble daughters and other nobles and guests Legolas signaled to the noble by the throne to announce the arrival of the king and prince, "guest of Mirkwood please welcome King Thranduil and Prince Legolas" with claps and cheering they walked towards the throne as Legolas placed his Mother's crown down on the table next to the throne and sat next to his Father as Thranduil sat down and waved his hand signaling to the noble at the door to star announcing the daughters and you. 

....

Fussing with your hands at the back of the line you heard the names and places the elleths where from and the claps and cheers each one got, slowly your heart started to sink as you knew you had no family to cheer for you, Thranduil and Legolas was your family, and you knew they couldn't clap or cheer, the closer you got to the door the loud the claps and cheers were in the empty halls of Mirkwood, starting to feel nerves you kept telling yourself to smile and not fall over, being in the last group of six the noble outside start to explain what you needed to do "Ladies, when Grathgor calls your name and where your from, walk into the room and stand in the middle bow to the King and Prince then move to either side, (Y/n) you are the last so you shall remain in the middle got it?" Nodding along with the others he turned to Grathgor and gave the final nod as he started announcing the first elleth of your group, trying to catch their names and places your mind was in overdrive as some of their names were so long, but finally you could have a sneak peek into the ballroom and saw Thranduil sitting on his throne with a face like thunder. 

You were giggling to yourself when you heard Grathgor "and finally Lords, Ladies, and guest please welcome (Y/n) (y/l/n) of Mirkwood" feeling your heart stop the noble by the door gently pushed you forward almost making you trip, feeling everyone's eyes on you, you walked forward with a face like a deer in headlights it felt like the room was in slow motion until you heard a shout and clapping from Tauriel and the seamstress making you smile at them while Tauriel sent a wink your way, stopping in the middle you bowed to Thranduil first and saw the small but fond smile then turned to Legolas who had the biggest smile on his face. 

Everyone in the room looked at all the elleths and you in the line, whispering to each other about the outfits while trying to figure out who Thranduil's new bride was, you stood out like a sore thumb every one of they elleths had their hair professionally done, most of them were in white or ivory princess dresses, with soft makeup on, while you stood there with your hair completely down, no makeup and standing in your travel shirt and pants, with the biggest smile on your face, finally Thranduil stood up as the room went quiet "Thank you all for coming, tonight you will all find out who my new bride and your new Queen is" picking the crown up Thranduil looked down at the line, feeling your heart begin to beat faster you closed your eyes and silently hoped it would be you.


	7. Feelings of Autumn part 7

Thranduil's voiced echoed around the room announcing his new bride and queen hearing the cheers you opened your eyes and saw the silver robe of Thranduil standing in front of you, lifting your head up your eyes connected with his as you watched his lips form the fond smile and placed the crown on your head slowly turning you around to the rest of the room seeing massive smiles from Tauriel but noticing the angry states from the families of the other elleths, turning back to face Thranduil you smiled at him "what happens now?" You whispered still unsure "You'll see" he smirked as he took your hand and walked you to the throne where Legolas stood smiling from ear to ear.

The rest of the party went by like a whirlwind, you had barely any time to ask Thranduil questions, one minute you were sat on the Queen's throne, then the next you were up dancing with other nobles, back to sitting then up dancing again, your head was spinning with all the movement and all you wanted to do was have a quiet word with the elf you loved, but he was currently in a deep conversation with one of his most trusted nobles, scanning the room you saw Legolas heading your way, trying to escape the unlucky elleth who was trying her hardest to gain his attention, making you smirk at his silently plead to you for help, you just had to help him by waving him over to you, climbing the stairs to the throne Legolas mouthed a "thank you" while the elleth stamped her feet and sent the pair of your a death glare before running off towards her father making you both laugh at he childlike behavior.

Watching the rest of the guests drink and dance more you turned to Legolas and saw he was watching Tauriel being pulled around in one of the dances, nudging him with your shoulder you smiled and whispered "go rescue her" watching the smirk form on Legolas's face he nodded and made his way down to the dancefloor as you turned your attention back to Thranduil because you still wanted to ask him some questions, twisting your head to the side you noticed Thranduil had stop speaking with his advisor and was now staring at you with a smile on his face, holding his hand out you walked forward and took it, "I have something for you, little one" he whispered as he laced his fingers with yours and slowly you both snuck out the party, walking in silence you started to feel your curiosity building, not being able to hold it anymore you finally asked "where are we going?" Stopping in his tracks Thranduil smiled down at you and your impatient nature "I have a surprise for you, and it's just around the corner, can you manage that far?" Rolling your eyes at his teasing tone you smiled back up at him "anything for you, my love" you said as you took his hand in yours again


	8. Feelings of Autumn Final

Standing in front of the door you reached for the handle stopping as you saw some fabric being placed over your eyes, and feeling it be tied behind your head making you giggle at Thranduil "and how am I meant to see the room, with a blindfold across my eyes?" You asked in a teasing tone. 

"Because I will remove it when you are in the right place, my love" Thranduil answered back in his own teasing tone, as he pulled you closer to his chest and start to direct you into moving forward into the room. 

Shuffling your feet forward you raised your hands out in front of you, and pressed your back against Thranduil's chest, feeling it rising and falling in the silent laugh making you roll your eyes, Thranduil's hands were on your shoulders and you could feel how he was softly pushing your forward and turning you until you felt him stopping you, lowering your hands back to your side you felt his breath near your ear "ready love?" Nodding your head you felt the fabric blindfold fall from your eyes.

Feeling your breath getting caught in your throat you looked around the room in total shock, the whole walls were filled with books from floor to ceiling with a large fireplace in the middle and two large sofas next to it, with blankets over them, looking up you saw the whole ceiling was open so you had the perfect view of the night sky and you could already see all the stars in Middle Earth, feeling tears starting to sting your eyes you turned back to Thranduil who looked worried at your teary face until you rushed at him and throw your arms around him, whispering "I love it so much" feeling his strong arms wrap around your back and lifted you off the ground making his way to one of the sofas. 

....

Weeks had gone by since your wedding to Thranduil and you were now the new Queen of Mirkwood, you had more duties now, and the council meetings were such a bore, you wonder how Thranduil got through them without falling asleep. Walking through the halls you had just finished your morning duties and had some time to yourself, before another boring council meeting deciding to go to your special room, you made your way to it, opening the door and finding the fire already lit and some food on the table, that you had added in a couple of days after, looking around the room you searched for the person but saw no one, entering the room you scratched your head in confusion until you felt the strong chest hitting your back and the arms wrapping around you, taking in Thranduil's scent you smiled to yourself you turned around "my love, are you hiding too?" You asked as you were getting lost in the pale blue eyes staring at you.

"Hiding and waiting for you, my darling" Thranduil hummed as he leaned down giving you sweet and loving kiss while closing the door with his foot making you softly laugh during the kiss. Soon enough your special room turned into yours and Thranduil's hiding place, from angry nobles and other duties you didn't want to do, coming to a decision you hid the door behind a large flag of a stag and only you and him knew what was behind it, and where it was making it the only room in Mirkwood where you and your King got to have any peace.


End file.
